In the recent years, digital mobile multimedia broadcast technologies and standards have been developing rapidly, for example the Digital Video Broadcast Handheld (DVB-H) in Europe, the Media Forward Link Only (MediaFLO) in US and the China Mobile Multimedia Broadcasting (CMMB) in China, etc. The digital mobile multimedia broadcast may provide terminal users with various service contents such as programs of advertisement, weather forecast, news, sports program, arts, multimedia broadcast play and movie; the user may select to watch his favorite service program of mobile multimedia broadcast.
Emergency broadcast is a method for notifying the public of emergency by using a broadcast communication system. When the emergencies such as natural catastrophe, accident disaster, public health and social safety cause or might cause heavy casualties, property damage, ecological damage and serious social harm, and endanger public safety, the emergency broadcast provides a rapid and efficient notification mode. When the above cases occur, a terminal installed with an emergency broadcast message receiving chip may receive the emergency broadcast message transmitted by the emergency broadcast system.
In the prior art, it is necessary for the terminal to install the emergency broadcast message receiving chip when the emergency broadcast system is used for transmitting the emergency broadcast message to the terminal; only the terminal installed with the emergency broadcast message receiving chip has the capability for receiving the emergency broadcast message directly, while the terminal without the emergency broadcast message receiving chip installed does not have the capability of directly receiving the emergency broadcast message, and can not receive the emergency broadcast message transmitted by the emergency broadcast system. In the case that mobile phone manufacturers reduce production costs unceasingly, the emergency broadcast message receiving chip is generally not installed in the currently-produced mobile phone, which causes that most terminals are unable to receive the emergency broadcast message transmitted by the emergency broadcast system in case of the occurrence of an emergency.